


Long Time Coming

by TheMonsterBookofFanfiction



Series: Speirfeld Week 2K18 [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Childhood Friends, Different Meeting, M/M, Spierfeld Week, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction/pseuds/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction
Summary: AU in which Bram and Simon meet as small children, instead of Simon and Nick, and become best friends. Three snapshots of their life together. This is for day one of Spierfeld week.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, come check me out on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/monsterbookoffanfiction

**5 Years Old**

It started on the first day of Kindergarten. Simon’s mom held one hand as he slowly walked into the classroom the other was holding a plush dog and a pack of Oreos. He refused to let go of his mother’s hand, despite knowing Alice would laugh at him when he got home, he didn’t want to be alone.

“Now Simon, honey, why don’t you go over there and talk to the other kids?” his mom asked in a sugar sweet voice as she crouched down to his level and pointed to a large group of boys and girls sitting in a circle playing with Legos. Simon just shook his head and hid into his mom, who now at face level could only accept his hug after seeing the look on his face.

“Yours doesn’t want you to leave either?” a warm voices called from above Emily causing her to look up. What met her eyes was another young mom with a small boy holding a Spiderman toy tight in his left hand and her pants tightly in his right.

“I am afraid his older sister may have scared him into think that we will never pick him up once I leave him,” Emily explained as she stood, Simon’s grip around her neck forced her to pick him up as she went. The other mom gave a sympathetic smile at the action.

“Yeah, I think I can only blame my husband for that. He thinks it funny since he had to leave for work before Abraham needs to be here, which leaves me to deal with his aftermath.” The other mom looked more angry than just displeased with her husband’s antics.

“Ah well lucky me than that all my husband talks to Simon about is what type of dog we should get. I don’t think I could handle him telling scary stories to our kids.” Emily gave the other mom a kind smile before realising, “I am so sorry I never introduced myself, Emily Spier.” She stuck her hand out to shake hands, readjusting Simon as to not drop him.

The other mom smiled, before grabbing the hand and replying, “Lovely to meet you, Maria Greenfeld, and my son Abraham.”

“Momma, I don’t like that name! I told you and daddy to call me Bram from now on, like Grampa!” The small boy hiding behind his mom’s leg finally spoke up looking around the leg of his mother, staring up at Emily and his mom with conviction.

“Alright Bram it is. Well this is Simon, he tends to stick to Simon,” Emily explained as she set her son down, so that him and Bram could meet properly.

Simon gave the boy in front of him a once over before hugging him tightly and proclaiming, “we are now best friends, let’s go play Harry Potter.” Dragging Bram behind him towards the dress up corner of the room.

“I guess we should trade number since our sons have decided to become best friends,” Maria said turning to Emily pulling out her contact book. Emily smiled at the other woman and took the pen and began writing.

 

**Age 12**

Bram and Simon were laying down on Simon’s bed while Elliott Smith played on the record player in the corner. They had been laying there since Bram had finished soccer practice,  he had come right over after it ended as is their ritual. He was still wearing his practice uniform for his club team. In previous weeks he had been rambling about starting middle school in the fall so that way he could be on the school team.

This day was not one of the days filled with Bram’s excited ramblings, or the boys hushed giggles over something silly going on at school. This day was filled with silence that was thick and heavy. “My parents are separating,” Bram whispered into the room, not looking at Simon when he turned to look at him. “Dad told me last night as he packed all of his stuff into his suitcase. It hasn’t been working for a while, he told me. I mean I am not blind I could tell it wasn’t working, but I figured they would work it out.”

Simon wanted to help his best friend, but he doesn’t know how. Bram has always been the silent and strong type, him and Simon have plenty of small inside jokes and great moments of laughter that started with one of Bram’s small smiles. But this, silent and closed off Bram, Simon could never really figure out how to fix.

“Hey maybe they will work it out. You know Carter, in Mrs. Addams class, his parents split for a while but got back together after a few months. Your parents could do that,” Simon said in an attempt at comfort.

Bram scoffed, still staring at the ceiling. “They won’t. When dad left last night mom looked so relaxed. For the first time in months she looked a little calmer and happier. I couldn’t wish that back on my mom for my sake.” His voice was flat but Simon watched as his face shift from the neutral it had been since he arrived to pure uninhibbed sadness for just a second. That was all Simon needed for him to grab the end of the comforter and wrap up himself and Bram into a blanket burrito, cuddling up close to him.

“You’re gonna be okay, Bram. I just know you will,” Simon whispered to in his friend’s ear. Within a second he turned into him and started crying, sinking lower to hide his face into Simon’s chest.

About two hours later Leah showed up, finally getting down with band practice and chores from her mom, to find the two boys cuddled close and sleeping. She frowned at the way her best friends could be so relaxed without her, leaving her out of their years long bond. She turned around and walked back down the stairs only to stomp back up them in an attempt to wake the boys before she entered.

When she did, they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, Bram still wrapped in the comforter and sleep hanging in their eyes.

 

**Age 16**

The decisions to stay with Bram on Halloween was mostly due to Blue. Simon had asked earlier the week if he was going out for Halloween, thinking of Garrett’s party that night, only to get the response that he was not going to dress up as anything and instead was staying home to pass out candy. When Bram gave the same response two days later Simon volunteered to stay with him, partially to be a good friend and partially to find out if the two boys Simon has a crush on were one in the same.

Simon had known he like Bram since he broke up with his 8th grade girlfriend, one bad kiss and a gay awakening later he could only ever stare at his best friend’s cute smile and soccer claves. So when another boy from school posted about being a closeted gay kid two months before school started again. Simon responded with _THIS_ leaving an email address, and prayed for a response. When it came, then another, and another, and another Simon felt like he already knew Blue. Or he may have been just tricking himself to see signs that weren’t there in hopes that his best friend loved him too.

So here he sat on the front porch with Bram both wrapped up in blankets sitting close together as they listen to the quiet music coming from Simon’s phone. The last of the kids just walked away from the house leaving the two boys alone on for a while.

“I am going to get something to drink from inside do you want anything, Si?” Bram asks as he stood up, placing the blanket in his now empty chair.

“I wanna know if you’re Blue,” Simon says not looking at his friend. He really wasn’t planning on asking like this, there was a plan with Oreos and Reese’s with a note asking if he agrees about them being better than sex. But oh fucking well Simon blew that chance.

Bram was frozen, standing there facing Simon with a blank look on his face. He stands a little straighter and mumbles, “Jacques a dit, of course it’s you.” There is a smile now slowly spreading across his face. Tension leaves Simon, the pure seconds of panic of fucking up will stay with him for a while. “I was hoping it was you,” he adds as an afterthought, sitting back down on the chair.

Simon can’t help but smile, “I was hoping it was you too. God I can’t believe I didn’t ask you sooner.”

“No I am glad you didn’t,” Bram says looking down, a mask of shame forming, “I would have lied. I wasn’t ready. Not to admit to myself or you. I would have gone back in the closet if that’s possible.”

“I get it, I wasn’t able to real with myself till I had to watch you boys play your first game. You kinda, um, packed on some muscle over the summer,” he explains, blush rises high on his face and neck, his hands suddenly become very interesting.

Bram is laughing and nudges Simon’s foot with his own. “Let’s go inside. I think all the Trick or Treaters are done for the night, we can put in a movie and just talk.” His hand is outstretched as he stands up. Simon takes it, grabbing his phone and blanket, and follows the other back into the house.

When they show up the next day at school sitting closer on Mr. Wise’s couch, holding hands under the lunch table, and Simon wearing one of Bram’s hoodies to the soccer team practice, only Garrett doesn’t ask a single question. Instead giving Bram a solid high five and a smile.


End file.
